disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoofs of "Sing". Cast *Buster Moon - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Rosita - Rebbeca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Mike - Harry the Hare (Meet the Feebles) *Meena - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Eddie - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Johnny - Count Duckula *Ashley - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) *Norman - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Gunter - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Marcus - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Karen Crawly - Nellie the Elephant *Lance - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Meena's Mother - Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Meena's Grandfather - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Miss Nana Noodleman - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Young Nana Noodleman - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Judith - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Bob - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets) *Stan - Link Hogthrob (The Muppets) *Baboon - Sweetums (The Muppets) *Bunnies - Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy and Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Frogs - Roquefort (The Aristocats), Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) and Bartok (Anastasia) *Bears - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse), Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) and Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Becky - Cindy Bear *Nancy - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Richard - Duck the Great Western Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Meena's Grandmother - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Barry - Donald Duck (Disney) *Buster Moon's father - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Young Buster Moon - Young Bungo (The Wombles) *The Q-Teez - Various Bunnies *Piglets - Various Bears *Sheep - Spongebob Squarepants *Squids - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy), Jeoprady Mouse (Danger Mouse) and Lucille the Poodle (Meet the Feebles) *Turtles - Various Mice *Hippo - Robert the Hedgehog (Meet the Feebles) *Alpaca - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Puffins - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) and Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Crocodile - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Beaver - Danny the Dog - (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Raymond - Snoopy (The Peanuts) *Shari Anne - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Shari Anne's Mom - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Spiders - Various Animals *Pete - Goofy (Disney) *Daniel - Sonic the Hedgehog *Harry - Paddington Bear *Derek - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Rhino Officers - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Bull - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Kip Casey - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Nana's Butler - Fievel (An American Tail) *Mario - Berk (The Trap Door) *Snake - E.B. (Hop) *Stage Manager - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Angry Chimpanzee - Dennis the Anteater (Meet the Feebles) Trailers *Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 1 - Orinoco Is Out to Lunch/Main Titles * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 2 - Meet the Contestants/Orinoco and Conker the Squirrel's Discussions * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 3 - Passing Out Flyers * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 4 - Auditions * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 5 - State Selection * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 6 - Daffy Duck's Heist Plan * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 7 - Rehearsal * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 8 - Adult Nala sees Orinoco * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 9 - At Conker the Squirrel's Pool House * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 10 - Danny dumps Heidi/Orinoco visits Sandy Cheeks * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 11 - Full Dress Rehearsal * Sing (TongueSpeakingFool Style) Part 12 - Daffy Duck's Arrest * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 13 - Orinoco Exposed/Destruction of the Theater * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 14 - Discussions/Car Wash * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 15 - "Shake It Off" * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 16 - I'm Still Standing * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 17 - "Set It All Free" * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 18 - My Way * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 19 - "Don't you worry about a Thing"/Theater Grand Reopening * Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used: * Sing (2016) Clips from Movies and Shows * The Wombles * TaleSpin * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Meet the Feebles * The Mickey Mouse Show * The Prince and the Pauper * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Count Duckula * Danger-Mouse: The Original Series * Danger-Mouse (2015) * The Three Caballeros * Ducktales (2017) * Saludos Amigos * Space Jam * The Looney Tunes Show * Looney Tunes: Back in Action! * Nellie the Elephant * Cat's Don't Dance * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * An American Tail * An American Tail 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Price * The Lion King 1/2 * The Muppets * The Muppet Show * Muppets Most Wanted * Robot Chicken * MAD (2010) * MADtv * The Aristocats * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * Animaniacs * Anastasia * Mighty Mouse * Avenger Penguins * The Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear Show * Little Mouse on the Prairie * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (1984) * Thomas & Friends (2004 - 2018) * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Lady and the Tramp * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * Raw Toonage * Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb * Peanuts * He's a Bully Charlie Brown * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Charlie Brown's All Stars! * Yin Yang Yo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * Paddington Bear goes to School * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * Paddington (2014) * Paddington 2 (2017) * Farce of the Penguins * Disney's Bonkers * The Talking Parcel * The Trap Door * Hop * Cats Don't Dance Category:Disney and Sega Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Sing Spoof Category:Sing Spoofs